


Guys Night!!

by michael_megaz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, all caps in some segments, but it's still chat fic, no beta we die like Glenn, oblique references to lingerie, this takes place after the battle with twsitd apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_megaz/pseuds/michael_megaz
Summary: I was contemplating on the Ferdibert discord how all of the Bleagle boys have A (or A+) supports with every one of the Bleagle girls, but only B supports with each other (Ferdibert and Linspar excepted). So if the Bleagles are two mlm islands separated by a sea of Sapphics, then what happens i the islands are brought together?Then this wrote itself in two hours while I made pasta.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 30





	Guys Night!!

_Caspar created the group “Guys Night!!” with Linhardt, Ferdinand, and Hubert at 9:56 PM_

_Guys Night!!_

> **Caspar:** Y'know what we need? A GUYS NIGHT! Let's all four of us hang out together!  
> 

**Hubert:** I would rather rot in the rubble of Shambhala.  
 **Linhardt:** no  
 **Ferdinand:** I think that's a lovely idea, Caspar!  
 **F:** Hubert!!  
 **H:** Still not going.  
 **C:** Aw cmon you guys  
 **L:** _read at 10:02 PM_  
 **F:** Just a moment, Caspar.  
 **C:** Sure  
 **L:** _read at 10:03 PM_

 _Ferdinand and Hubert's private messages_  
**F:** Hubert, it's important for us as Imperial Ministers to forge bonds with our fellow government officials.  
**H:** We attended school and fought a five year war together, lest you forget. We've forged plenty of bonds.  
**F:** But it has been far too long since we saw them in any capacity other than with the whole of the Black Eagle Strike Force.  
**H:** Perhaps I prefer to only see them in that capacity.  
**F:** HUBERT!!

_Caspar and Linhardt's private messages_  
**C:** C'mon Linny  
**C:** Please? For me?  
**L:** _read at 10:09 PM_  
**C:** Ill feed the cat for you?  
**L:** _read at 10:11 PM_  
**C:** Ill summarize your reports for you?  
**L:** _read at 10:12 PM_  
**C:** Ill organize your bookshelf for you?  
**C:** Reply to Hanneman and forge your handwriting for you?  
**L:** _read at 10:15 PM_  
**C:** Make the bed?  
**L:** _read at 10:16 PM_  
**C:** Cook dinner?  
**L:** _read at 10:16 PM_  
**C:** Ill write your research reports for you?  
**L:** _read at 10:17 PM_  
**L:** that's hardly persuasive  
**L:** i'd attend just to make sure you don't even attempt  
**C:** _read at 10:19 PM_  
**C:** LINHARDT WE ARE GOING TOGETHER OR I WILL WRITE EVERY ONE OF YOUR RESEARCH REPORTS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!  
**L:** _read at 10:21 PM_  
**L:** fine, i'll go

_Guys Night!!_  
**C:** Ferdinand! Linhardt is definitely going!  
**C:** Ferdinand?  
**F:** Caspar, allow me just a moment more.  
**H:** All the riches of Almyra could not persuade me otherwise, Aegir.  
**C:** _read at 10:31 PM_  
**L:** _read at 10:32 PM_

_Ferdinand and Hubert's private messages_  
**F:** Hubert, please. For me?  
**H:** I have literally moved mountains and blotted out the sun for you, my love.  
**H:** No.  
**F:** Then I shall be forced to take drastic measures.  
**H:** Do your worst, Aegir.  
**F:** I'll set fire to the underwear drawer.  
**H:** _read at 10:55 PM_  
**H:** You wouldn't.  
**F:** My lace, my rules.  
**H:** You love that collection as much as I do.  
**F:** All the more reason for us to cooperate, then.  
**H:** Your liver is whiter than my foulest assassination gloves.  
**F:** I think I'll start with one of the silk pieces.  
**F:** The black ones...  
**H:** You're bluffing.  
**F:** But can you afford what you'd lose if I'm not?  
**H:** _read at 11:15 PM_

_Guys Night!!_  
**H:** I shall attend.  
**C:** Woo, party!!  
**F:** Thank you, my love.  
**L:** _read at 11:22 PM_  
**H:** I want to strenuously clarify that I am not speaking under duress.  
**C:** Of course you're not Hubie  
**C:** Wait what?  
**H:** Think nothing of it, Caspar.  
**L:** _read at 11:29_  
**F:** A noble must have many avenues of persuasion, Caspar.  
**F:** Especially when said noble is the Prime Minister.  
**C:** _read at 11:32 PM_  
**L:** _read at 11:33 PM_

_Caspar and Linhardt's private messages_  
**C:** Lin do I want to know what Ferdie did to get Hubert to attend?  
**L:** probably not  
**L:** i certainly don't  
**L:** best not to ask questions you don't want the answers to  
**C:** Yeah agreed  
**L:** _read at 11:34 PM_

_Guys Night!!_  
**F:** Hubert and I shall provide tea and coffee!  
**H:** As Minister of the Imperial Household, I shall do the bulk of the organizing.  
**H:** Security detail, poison-testing, safe transportation with adequate decoys, escape routes, sufficient armaments for us four, etc.  
**C:** Cool  
**C:** Me n lin will bring the liquor  
**C:** And card games  
**C:** And board games!  
**C:** Thisll be great!  
**F:** I look forward to it with bated breath.  
**H:** I look forward to it with bated breath.  
**L:** of course you both do  
**H:** _read at 11:40 PM_  
**F:** _read at 11:40 PM_

_Caspar and Linhardt's private messages_  
**C:** Thanks for doing this for me, Linhardt  
**L:** _read at 11:42 PM_  
**C:** I love you  
**C:** And I know you love me  
**C:** And I know that you coming here is your way of showing me that  
**C:** Wanna go to bed?  
**L:** i can think of nothing that would make me happier  
**C:** ❤️3333333 

_Ferdinand and Hubert's private messages_  
**F:** Thank you for doing this for me, Hubert.  
**H:** You threatened my _lace_ Ferdinand.  
**F:** I've learned only from the best, my love.  
**H:** I know, my heart.  
**H:** I also know that this plan of Caspar's shall go horribly  
**F:** Perhaps it may.  
**F:** But if we do not attempt it, will we ever know otherwise?  
**H:** You are ever my sunshine, Ferdinand von Aegir.  
**F:** And you my most peaceful nights, Hubert von Vestra.  
**H:** I love you. With all the life and heart I have to give.  
**F:** And I you. Nor could I ask for more happiness than you've given me.  
**F:** Now, to bed, my dearest?  
**H:** To bed, my sunshine. 


End file.
